Blast From The Past
by crazyperson17
Summary: Running away from your past to escape Desinty isn't easy. Edward is Kris Kringle's son and he doesn't want to take over the family buisness. Can he leave eveything in the past behind? Even his best friend? Christmas 2011


**This story does not mean that I won't continue to work on my other stories, this is just something I wanted to write for the season. **

**Plus it was a request from my friend Adam, who happens to live half way around the world. Merry Christmas Adam! Enjoy! I better be getting a review from you :P**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the characters or Twilight, any original character is mine though :) You'll know them when ya see them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blast From The Past<strong>

**Summary: **Edward is Kris Kringle's son. As he struggles with escaping his destiny to take over the family business, will he forget about his best friend and girl next door, Bella Swan? Can she just possibly change his mind about being apart of Christmas? Is it possiable to escape destiny?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Going Home<strong>

"Edward Cullen." I snapped as I answered my blackberry, I wasn't in the best of moods. My best friend from ages ago decided she was going to come see me after 5 years of silence. We got into a fight, I refused to help my dad and take over the family business from my father.

Isabella Marie Swan was as naïve as they come and yet she was naughty as can be, maybe that's why I loved her so much. She was also my best friend.

Bella always listened to what I had to say and never forced her ideas on me. Well except for her opinion of Romeo and Juliet, one of her favorite books. She said it was true love, but to me the whole Romeo/Juliet thing was pointless, they both end up alone at one point or another and eventually dead.

By age 14, I was beating the boys away from her, not that there were many people around in the white flurry of snow, but she never truly understood her true beauty. Her fair skin was soft and her hair was like silk that cascaded along her and down her back. Unfortunately she only saw me as a brother.

Now why would she come all the way from Alaska to see me? What would inspire her to come to New York City? After all the last time I saw her we weren't on the best of terms. Something serious must be wrong.

"Edward, some strange girl just showed up. She says her names Isabella and she is here to bring you home." My girlfriend's voice informed me, as I walked out of Starbucks.

"I'll be right there." Thank god she called to warn me ahead of time.

* * *

><p>Pushing gently on the glass rotating doors, I made my way to the elevators. I was the only one when the doors shut and when I made it to the top floor, I was still alone. That's all I truly wanted back before I came to New York, but that's all I've ever had sense I arrived.<p>

Sometimes I did miss the warmth of a home, the smell of fresh cookies and craziness all around that helped make life interesting. But I came to the City for a new life, away from the family, fresh cookies and all the other benefits that come with being close to home.

The metal box of an elevator dinged as the doors slid opened and I stepped out.

In front of me was a sight to behold. She stood there in all her glory in black jeans that hugged her ass nicely and a white shirt that was flowered and lose enough to flow around her curved perfectly. Not to mention she was wearing heels that matched the flower on her shirt perfectly to the color blue, and I never that I'd see her in heels with her being a klutz and all.

As I got closer to where she stood, I could see the wolf ring that Jacob (a boy in our town) gave to her right before I left. Thankfully it wasn't on any ring finger.

I couldn't tell if her hair was as long as it once was, it was up in a bun.

Tanya's piercing blue eyes found mind as soon as she heard my approach. Bella soon turned to look where Tanya's attention went. The moment her beautiful mocha eyes found mine, I was lost in them. When I realize that they started to water, I was brought back to reality. She was smiling at me sadly as she moved towards me.

Automatically I opened my arms to catch her crashing form and holding her close, I felt tears at the base of my neck and I knew she was crying. "You have to come back home Edward. Please!"

"Why?" I whispered brokenly, I hated hearing her cry. Looking at Tanya, I saw how shocked she was at my affection the strange girl.

"He's dying." I tightened my grip, cherishing the warmth of her body even though the situation wasn't the best.

* * *

><p>The next thing I know, I'm fallowing sweet Bella up to the roof of the building and I may be guilty for staring at her backside as she lead the way.<p>

When I was about to ask her why we where standing on the roof, I saw a red sleigh and connected to the red sleigh was Comet and Cupid. Standing tall, the reindeer moved rapidly from foot to foot in impatience and their harnesses were red but without bells this time. Comet's birthmark my his tail stood out on his dark fur and Cupid just happened to have a heart necklace around his neck, leave it to him to accessorize at a time like this. Their black eyes landed on me and I swear there were sparkles in their eyes, maybe they even smiled a little.

"C'mon Edward," my angel called from her seat in the red sleigh, I was so distracted by the sight of the reindeer after so may years that I didn't notice her climb into it. Groaning because I hate this red contraption, I obeyed her wishes and got into it.

Dashing through the sky, the two reindeer easily pulled us up and away. Crisp wind bit at our faces and I finally noticed the smile on Bella's face. She seemed in control and for once, not clumsy in her actions. Her beautiful, expressive eyes were sparkling and I imagine she looked like a little kid on a sugar high.

Right now, in the air moving steadily away from my life and towards my past, I couldn't help but notice how stunning Isabella looked, she took my breath away.

* * *

><p><strong>Do I pass? <strong>**May the yogurt with you always. Review please.**

**~Summer**


End file.
